


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, Adopted Children, Age Difference, Break Up, Children, Complete, Crossdressing, Crushes, Drama, Drugs, Education, F/M, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Fluff, Higher Education, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Intoxication, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Conditions, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Panic, Past Character Death, Pop Culture, Psychological Horror, References to Shakespeare, Sex Work, Sexual Inexperience, Singing, Slice of Life, Sports, Substance Abuse, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: The lives of six young people intersect over the course of a semester in 1995.





	1. All I Wanna Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popular girl Tina comforts a friend over a break up and approaches the boy she has feelings for.
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from the song by Sheryl Crow.

_"Hi there, sweetie. What can I help you with?" The middle aged woman cooed when an adorable young redhead approached the main desk and eagerly awaited assistance._

_"Do you have any books about old Hollywood stars?" The little girl asked innocently but mechanically, as if she had rehearsed the line several times before coming to the library._

_"Why, yes we do. Might I ask whom you're searching for?"_

_"Um...myself?"_

_"OK..." The librarian said pleasantly in response, before giving clear directions about the specific section and call number._

_The little girl smiled in gratitude and skipped off to the non-fiction area, returning a while later with a large book and dropping it on to the desk._

_"Wow, looks heavy. Do you have a library card?"_

_"No..." The girl replied sadly, lowering her head in disappointment._

_"Oh, don't worry. I can give you one for free right now..."_

_"Really?!" She squealed as she jumped up in surprise, taking her hands off the book as she did so._

_"Yes. It's not everyday that a kid your age is interested in these sorts of things..."_

_"Well, Madonna says it's cool..." The little girl replied with a shrug, prompting the librarian to gape down at her in shock._

* * *

Tina strutted along through the school hall, flaunting her designer clothes and handbag while enjoying the jealous stares some of the less attractive girls gave her.

 _"Not that I'm an actual threat to them anyway. Why would I want to steal their guys?"_ She thought to herself upon reaching her locker and wincing in disgust at the slovenly appearances of most of the boys in her school.

There were only two viable exceptions that currently came to mind, though one of them was dating her friend Melanie and the other was a mild snob who believed he was too good for her.

She gave a sigh as she checked her face in a small hand mirror before closing her locker and heading outside.

_"If they could all just take a hint from guys like Cary Grant, I think the world would be a better place for us girls..."_

She met her close friend Jennifer outside the school gates and together they walked home, taking extra caution not to get their shoes dirty while avoiding people's lawns as much as possible.

Jennifer's expression saddened the closer they got to home and the blonde unexpectedly began to cry when they reached the street they both lived on.

"It's okay, Jen..." Tina whispered as she approached the other girl and gave her a hug. "Chad just doesn't realize how special you are."

"But he called me a bimbo..."

"Well I guess that proves my point, doesn't it?"

Jennifer said nothing in response as she tearfully stepped away and continued towards her house, leaving Tina standing alone on the footpath to contemplate her own predicament.

_"If only I could tell her about my situation with David. Alas, she would probably think of me as selfish and end our friendship, which I really don't want to happen."_

She turned around once Jennifer was out of sight and climbed the steps to her front door, while thinking desperately about how one could win a college student's heart.

* * *

"What are you watching?" Tina asked curiously as she sat down on the couch beside David, who was clearly more interested in his movie than her almost flawless skin and hair.

"Pulp Fiction."

"What's it about?"

"It's hard to explain. You wouldn't get it."

Tina bit her lip in disappointment and decided to enjoy the film as best as she could. It seemed that her crush had a pretty good taste in movies from the looks of it, since the tension in some of the scenes was genuinely enough to make her fear for the characters' wellbeing.

"Oh my God!" She cried out loud, violently digging her nails into David's arm when a man was shot repeatedly by two mobsters.

"What is wrong with you?!" David yelled as he yanked himself free and clutched his arm in pain. "Nobody said you had to watch this with me. And why do you have to be such a baby?"

"I don't know. I guess this is the only chance I have all week to spend time with you."

"Fine..." David sighed in defeat. "I'll let you stay till the end, but you have to be out of here when I give it a second watching..."

"Okay..." Tina agreed in relief while feeling glad that he had enough self-control not to resort to obscenities like some other boys did.

She studied his face with a smile as he once again became absorbed in the film's plot and characters, before leaning back to admire him from behind.

At just a couple of inches short of six feet, David was perhaps the closest fit to her tall, dark and handsome ideal. He was a generally polite young man too, as long as one didn't invade his personal space like she had done earlier.

She knew however that this trait of his meant it was quite difficult to get close to him, let alone find a way to make him see her in the same way she saw him.

The faint sound of a key being turned outside prompted David to rise from the couch so that he could allow his parents inside.

He returned moments later with them both in tow before giving Tina the look that stated it was time for her to stop bothering him and go back home.

She reluctantly left his house in accordance with his wishes and found that the route back home was now second nature.

* * *

Tina curled up in front of her own household's TV that evening after dinner and switched the channel from some wildlife documentary to a Boyz II Men video being played on MTV.

She swooned over the sensitivity of their lyrics and the way they promised undying devotion to the object of their affections, until the entrance of her mother incited her to move over and allow the older female some room.

"Romantic, isn't it?" 

"Yes, very.. " Tina said in a hushed tone as she allowed her mother to shift closer so that they could huddle beside each other on the couch.


	2. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie enjoys Valentine's Day with her boyfriend and mentally prepares herself for a church performance.
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from the song by TLC.

_An eight year old girl stood by her mother's side, grasping the woman's hand while they watched an adorned casket being lowered six feet into the ground. A man in his thirties stood just a few feet away from his younger brother's final resting place, letting out a distressed whimper as shovels of dirt were piled over the coffin.  
_

_"Uncle Earl's gone, isn't he?" The girl asked as she looked up at her mother's blank face in uncertainty._

_The woman said nothing in reply and instead hugged her daughter tight while she cried for both her husband and brother in law._

* * *

Melanie's alarm clock sounded at five in the morning, prompting her to open her eyes with great difficulty before slamming the snooze button with her fist. She fought off the urge to go back to sleep and stretched her limbs while she sat up, running a hand through her curly dark hair as a way of reminding just how time consuming her morning routine would be.

She groggily trudged towards the closet and picked out a matching ensemble to the best of her ability, before heading straight into the bathroom for a ten minute long shower, during which she conditioned her hair from the roots right down to the ends. She stepped out of the shower as soon as she was done rinsing her hair, so that she could immediately begin blow drying it.

The next two hours were spent methodically dividing her voluminous locks into numerous thin sections, all of which she carefully braided until her entire scalp was adorned by silken cornrows. It was a process that required boundless levels of patience and room for error, though the looks of awe she often received from classmates were usually enough to convince her that it was worth the effort.

Unfortunately, all the work on her hair left very little time for breakfast, so she resorted to simply grabbing a granola bar and eating it on the way to school.

* * *

"Hey, Mel!" A deep male voice called out excitedly as a shiny convertible pulled over by the sidewalk, prompting her to turn and recognize the driver as none other than her steady boyfriend Nathan, whom came from a more privileged family and was one of the stars on the basketball team.

"Hi, Nathan..." She crooned seductively as she opened a door and slipped into the seat beside him before he pressed on the gas and sped off in the direction of their high school.

"By the way, I bought some presents for you. Happy Valentine's." Nathan explained with a wide smile while he opened the glove box and pulled out a bouquet of flowers as well as a box of chocolates to present to her.

"Aw, you're the best boyfriend ever..." Melanie said adoringly after the bouquet was safely in her lap and she'd placed one of the chocolate squares in her mouth, savoring it's rich sweetness as it slowly melted on her tongue.

"Thanks. Can I have one too?"

"Sure."

Melanie picked out another chocolate and passed it to Nathan. He quickly chewed and swallowed before turning back to his girlfriend in bliss.

"So, Nathan, how's practice been lately?"

"The usual. The coach says I'm pretty good in theory, but he also told me I need to cooperate more with team."

"Isn't that what you already do?"

"Yeah. It's not my fault if someone can't keep up with me. What about you? Any plans for this weekend?"

"Well, I have to sing at church this Sunday, so I'm kind of nervous about it."

"Really? What song will you be performing?" Nathan asked in both wonder and curiosity.

"Two songs by Mariah Carey actually. I'm still working on that whistle tone."

"What's that?"

"You know, when her voice gets so high that it sounds like a whistle?"

"Oh, I see. So, you're saying you can almost do it too?"

"I guess so." Melanie said with a shy smile. "But five years of lessons has helped too."

"So, can I hear it?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"O-okay..."

Melanie took a few deep breaths to prepare her lungs before staring straight ahead and delivering an ear piercing ring from her lips. Nathan promptly covered his ears and feared that he would soon be bombarded by broken glass, while students whom were walking by all ran for cover in the belief that they were hearing an emergency siren.

"That... that was great. You should nail those songs, right?" Nathan asked hesitantly as he took his hands off his ears and glanced at a group of confused freshmen cowering nearby.

"Well I could, if the rest of it wasn't vocally demanding as well."

Nathan paused for a moment to consider his girlfriend's situation, before a suitable idea sprang to his mind.

"Hey, how about I show you some breathing exercises my coach taught me?"

The school bell rang as soon as he'd finished his question. Melanie shifted in her seat as she opened the car door and stepped onto the footpath, making sure to grab her Valentine's Day presents as she did so.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, but I've already done plenty of them with my teacher." She explained to him loudly and clearly before she walked off towards the building where the girls' lockers were situated.

* * *

"Wow, Melanie. He sounds like a really thoughtful guy. If only someone could send _me_ flowers and chocolate..." Tina bemoaned in envy as she sat on the opposite side of the table and admired Nathan's gifts.

Jennifer was unable to hold in her grief while she observed the pretty bouquet through the corner of her eye.

"Chad never bought me anything..." She moaned in despair, before burying her face in her hands and bursting into tears.

Tina stood and rushed over to comfort the blonde for the second time that day, while Melanie watched the emotional scene unfold in disbelief.

 _"God, you'd think she's lost her Dad with the way she's been acting lately..."_ The brunette thought in disapproval as she took a casual sip from her can of diet coke.


	3. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting to have the whole house to himself, David becomes determined to destroy his reputation as a heartthrob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the song by the Commodores that was later covered by Faith No More.

"Take a seat for now. Alison will be with you in a few minutes."

David and his mother Patricia followed the receptionist's advice and found two empty chairs to occupy while awaiting his consultation with a psychologist.

Patricia clutched her handbag as she sat down and turned to study her son's face, finding it odd that despite looking just like her as an infant, over the years he had grown into more of a cross between Tony and her late father.

She was reminded of the baby she'd chosen to give up for adoption back in 1968, which prompted her to wonder yet again what had happened to that child and where they were now, if they were even still alive.

 _"He would be about twenty seven today, if my memory is correct..."_ She thought to herself before David's name was called and he walked into the designated room as directed.

* * *

"So how did it go? What did she have to say about you?" Patricia asked in concern as she descended a flight of stairs alongside David.

"Nothing much. Apparently I'm just a little too uptight and repressed." He answered with an irritated sigh while remembering the number of times Alison had crossed her legs, as if she were trying to set some kind of trap.

"Well, we already know that about you, so I think we've just wasted a hundred dollars."

"Yeah, I guess so..." David agreed.

"But on the bright side, you'll have plenty of chances to let loose when your father and I leave next week, though don't tell him I said that."

"I won't, Mom."

"You're a responsible boy. We can trust you with the house, right?"

"Sure..." He said in response without even bothering to feign confidence.

* * *

David sat idly on the couch, passing the time by looking at old photos of his parents in their absence. He came across some airbrushed pictures from Patricia's modelling days and he was amazed as always over the fact that his plump and matronly mother used to be so thin and alluring.

 _"I can see why Dad didn't want to let her go..."_ He mused with a smile before turning the page and deciding that Tony had aged slightly better thus far.

He put the photo album away in lieu of remembering the way his parents looked when they were still reasonably attractive, before standing up to stretch his arms.

Once he felt confident that nobody was around to judge him, he wasted no time in putting a CD on and dancing wildly to a fast paced rock song, only stopping when he accidentally stubbed his toe against a coffee table leg.

He slumped back down while the music continued to play and stared for a while at the blank television screen, which soon reminded him that he needed to return the copy of Pulp Fiction that he'd rented, as well as think of an innovative idea for a short film.

_"Man, I should have known enrolling in this major would be a big mistake..."_

* * *

"Hmm, what's this?" David asked himself out loud while browsing the video store for both inspiration and another movie he could get into. He picked up the case and stared at the cover that stirred up a great deal of curiosity in him.

_"Pink Flamingos? Looks interesting, I think I'll take it home..."_

He walked up to the counter and presented his choice to the vendor, whom sniggered at him in amusement upon noticing the title.

"You are so going to love this movie, man..." The other male lazily drawled after finally managing to suppress his laughter.

David tried not to let the vendor's behaviour bother him and put on a straight face as he made his payment and left the store with the tape in a large bag.

* * *

"Oh God..." David muttered weakly after finally managing to sit through the entirety of the film. He stared blankly at the screen for several minutes and felt the blood rapidly draining from his face as he refused to accept what he'd watched as even remotely realistic.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he wanted to deny it, he knew that there were people in the world who were just as twisted and repulsive as the protagonists, and the most he could do was hope never to meet such folk.

His face abruptly heated up, before a churning at the back of his throat urged him to charge straight towards the bathroom, only to change his course when he was unable to hold the feeling in any longer.

He stopped in front of the kitchen sink and let his stomach relax, before he lurched and threw up all over the steel basin.

* * *

David returned home in relief over returning the dreaded videotape and poured a large glass of water to put himself at ease.

He thought of an immature idea while helping himself to some snack and left the pantry so that he could go through the phonebook and choose a random number to call.

 _"Hi, who is this?"_ A young woman greeted him as soon as he'd dialled and picked up the receiver.

"Good afternoon, madam. I'm calling from the local adoption center. It says in our records that you're still waiting for the blind kid whose parents were killed by a falling cow. Is that true?"

_"No, sir. There must be some mistake!"_

"Are you sure? We have your details and your signature..."

The woman gave an exasperated sigh and quickly hung up, leaving him alone once again with nothing worthwhile to do.

He turned several more pages in the directory and upon stumbling on the adult services section, remembered the analysis the psychologist had made of his behaviour. He skimmed through the page and called one of the more obscure places in the hope that he wouldn't end up regretting it for the rest of his life.

 _"Hello, this is Laura..."_ A nasal female voice crooned seductively after about a minute of schmaltzy piano music.

"Uh, hi...could you tell me a little about yourself?"

_"You really want to know something? Well, I'm tall, tan and down for just about anything..."_

"Okay then..." David replied, gritting his teeth in uncertainty. "When's the next time you'll be available?"

_"Let's see. I'll be free at nine thirty tonight. Does that suit you?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Well I'll see you then, if you could just give me your name and address to make things easier..."_


	4. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel decides that his life is not worth living and as a result, becomes indifferent towards potential threats to his wellbeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the song by Beck.

_"Your name's Joel, right? I'm Barbara..."_

_Joel blinked and put down his Rubik's Cube as he raised his head to make eye contact with the woman assigned to be his new mother. He swallowed at the sight of her smile while deducing from her smooth face and lack of grey hairs that she couldn't have been older than thirty.  
_

_"Hello..." He greeted her apathetically before letting his eyes dart towards the colorful toy resting in his lap._

_"You know, we could take that thing home with us if you really want..."_

_The boy shifted in his chair so that he was facing away from her, before pulling the hood of his jacket over his head and defensively curling up into a ball._

_Barbara sighed in defeat, knowing that this was as intimate as she could possibly be with him at the moment, while feeling a sense of familiarity with the behavior he was displaying around her._

* * *

"Not bad. You did a better job than last time." Barbara observed upon stepping out of the car to inspect the distance between it and the sidewalk.

Joel heard her words and reluctantly followed her outside to see the result of his attempt at parallel parking. A slight smile crept across his face when he was unable to hold in the sense of accomplishment any longer.

He turned and trudged through the school gates without a single farewell to his guardian as he let his bag hang loosely by a single strap from his shoulder. A string of offensive words greeted him when he reached his locker and he opened it with indifference, though he swore in his mind that he would one day catch the culprit and make them pay for writing something so insulting.

A lone figure standing in an adjacent classroom caught his eye and he stopped to find out who else happened to be hanging around at school so early. A hint of dread arose in his chest when he considered the possibility that it was the very person whom had vandalized his locker, though the unpleasant feeling faded once he saw the angelic face and body that haunted his fantasies each night.

The redhead turned to face him and he froze under her gaze, before her puzzled expression flashed into a look of disgust which reminded him that she was no different from all the other shallow rich kids who went out of their way to avoid him each morning.

A particular metaphor his English teacher once made about serpents and flowers came to mind and Joel guessed those words would have described Tina perfectly in regards to her attitude towards people like him.

He couldn't help but hope however, as he continued down the hall, that she had a deeper and more empathetic side hidden underneath the designer clothes and superficiality.

* * *

"Out of the way, faggot."

Joel obeyed and stepped aside to allow Chad some room to stride past, only to be rudely jolted into a nearby table, causing him to drop a carton of milk off his lunchtray.

"That is so gross..." A monotonous female voice sounded as he picked up the carton and left a trail of white droplets behind him while searching for an empty table.

 _"Why can't I belong?"_ He lamented, picking up a sloppy hamburger while wallowing in self pity. _"The slobs hate me because my Mom's a lawyer and the popular crowd think I'm disgusting..."_

He turned to stare longingly at the table where Tina chatted with her two best friends. A dark skinned brunette named Melanie sat beside the redhead while blonde cheerleader Jennifer faced them from the opposite side and was the only one to notice his presence.

She stood up and began making her way towards him, much to his surprise and disbelief. He realized while she came closer that her eyes were a little dry and red, as if she'd been crying for quite some time earlier.

"Chad's a real son of a bitch, huh?" She said in a deadpan manner after coming to a stop beside him.

Joel swallowed while he made eye contact with her and tried to figure out how to respond.

"Don't let his bad habits get to you the way I did."

"What?"

"I'll talk to you later when I get the chance. See you next period."

He watched her return slowly to her friends, his mouth gaping slightly as he tried to make sense of the brief exchange he'd made with her.

It seemed like a crazy idea, but Jennifer wishing to form some kind of relationship with him actually proved to be the most logical explanation for her sudden interest in his mental wellbeing.

 _"If that's the case, should I go for it?"_ He pondered to himself, noting that while Jennifer was conventionally attractive on all counts, she lacked the charisma and charm that gave her two friends an extra edge when it came to attracting boys.

His heart sank at the realization that scoring a bland beauty was as good a prospect as he could get and his chances of being with a redheaded vixen were depressingly slim.

* * *

"Hey kid, I'll let you have this top quality ganja for just five dollars. This is a once in a lifetime chance that you'll never get again..."

Joel stopped to stare in confusion at the shady young man dressed entirely in black and began to have second thoughts about skipping school to go exploring the quiet part of the local woods.

A wrinkled brown bag was waved in front of his face and the indescribable smell proved too tempting to resist.

_"Whatever. I have no hope in life anyway, so what's the harm in taking this risk? Even if I get poisoned, at least nobody will have to put up with me anymore..."_

"I'll take it." He replied firmly as he pulled the last of his allowance money from his coat pocket and dropped it into the other male's open palm.

The bag was passed to him and just as he started to wonder what his dealer looked like without the large sunglasses, the mysterious individual departed from his view like lightning, leaving behind little evidence that their illicit trade had ever taken place.

 _"I guess it's just as well I don't know who he is or where he came from..."_ Joel thought with a shrug before disappearing amongst the trees with the paper bag clutched firmly to his chest.


	5. The Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer copes with a break up and receives an unusual proposal from a member of the basketball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the song by Ace of Base.

"Excuse me, guys. I need to talk to this bimbo first."

Jennifer submissively took a step back as Chad got up to confront her. She instinctively shrunk in defeat once they were facing each other and she prayed that he wouldn't vent his anger out on her again.

"Chad, what's going on? Why are you with these guys?"

"So you're saying I can't spend time with my friends?" He countered accusingly with a frown while he extended an arm to nudge her roughly in the shoulder.

"No, that's not what I meant..." Jennifer tried to explain as her voice wavered in fear. "You said that you'd meet me at Taco Bell around this time..."

Chad sighed and fired a quick glance of impatience at the group of boys behind him before turning back to his girlfriend.

"Well, I hate Mexican food..."

"Then why did you choose that place?"

"Oh, so it was my idea?"

"Yeah..."

"Fine, I guess you've got me. You're a lot sharper than I expected, I'll give you that."

"What...what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that you've really been stealing my quality time lately, so I have a right to blow off our date."

"But..."

"...I should have at least told you? Is that what you want to say? Well, it's been three months and I'm still waiting for you to put out. How can a girl like you be such a prude?"

"So, you're saying I'm a slut?!"

"No, I'm...actually, I am."

One of Jennifer's manicured hands swung through the air and collided hard against the side of Chad's face. He stumbled backwards a little before straightening up and rubbing his cheek gently to ease the sting. Jennifer was immediately overcome with guilt upon seeing him in such a state and began to regret resorting to violence so impulsively.

"Stupid bitch..." Chad muttered as he stared harshly into her eyes. "Just get out of this house, okay? I'm not the only one who can't stand you anymore..."

* * *

 _"Do people really think of me as a slut?"_ Jennifer pondered in despair while she put on some headphones and listened to an emotional break-up song on her Walkman.

Her attempt at finding solace was disrupted by the sound of loud and childish singing just outside her bedroom. She recognized the noise as her little brother Zach reciting the chorus of a song he'd been rather obsessed with lately.

"Shaggy!" He yelled excitedly as he ran towards her with his arms outstretched, catching her off guard and prompting her to throw her headphones down in exasperation.

"I thought I told you to knock before you come in!"

"Sorry..." He apologized shyly as he came to a stop and saw the frustrated look on his sister's face.

"And why do you have to keep singing that song?! You don't even know what it's about!"

"But... but it sounds funny..." Zach whimpered in fear at her fury. Tears welled in his eyes and he sniffled loudly.

He turned around and slowly tiptoed out of the room while his distressed hiccups only served to make Jennifer feel even more at fault.

_"I must be the worst sister ever..."_

* * *

Jennifer halfheartedly accompanied the other cheerleaders in a complicated routine that was supposed to raise the basketball team's morale, as well as remind them what their potential reward would be if they happened to win.

She had just completed a leap when she spied Chad getting up from his seat to go to the bathroom, and though she knew it was wiser to look away, emotions drove her to keep following him with her eyes, rendering her oblivious to the rogue basketball flying beyond the court boundaries.

She regained focus a split second after Chad had left the gym, only to be hit straight in the head while the other girls dispersed in panic.

A familiar voice frantically screamed her name as she collapsed on the floor and briefly passed out, regaining consciousness a few moments later to see Nathan and a couple of her cheerleading friends kneeling by her side.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!"

"We should take her to the nurse. Help me get her to stand up..."

"Nobody touch her head or her neck!" The gym teacher shouted as he pushed through the small crowd to get a better look at the apparently injured girl.

 _"Could this week get any worse?"_ Jennifer thought as her head continued to throb from the hard blow and she waited aimlessly for her legs to regain their feeling.

* * *

_"I guess if it's any consolation, Tina doesn't have a boyfriend either. But then again, she's single by choice..."_

Jennifer pulled the books she needed for English out of her locker and was about to slam the door shut when she noticed a folded piece of paper wedged in between one of the slits.

She quickly straightened it out in curiosity and her eyes widened in surprise at the message.

_Meet me outside the drama room after school. It's urgent business._

_Nathan_

She scrunched the note up in her fist and tossed it into a nearby trash can on the way to class. Her mind buzzed with reasons as to why Nathan wanted to meet with her exclusively and whether or not Melanie would approve of such a thing.

She decided while she sat and pretended to listen to Mr Caruso's speech about the themes of jealousy in Othello, that she would ask Tina to accompany her as a precautionary measure.

* * *

_"Well, this is going as planned. How could I have forgotten about her attending photography club?"_

She pushed her negative thoughts aside once she reached the drama room and saw Nathan waiting there as he'd promised. She opened her mouth to ask him about his plans, but he beat her to it when he began to frantically babble to her about his dilemma.

"...Found some weird stuff in my locker and blackmailed me...I'm not cut out for acting... they only picked me because I look the part..."

"Calm down. I get what you're trying to say..." Jennifer said firmly, despite feeling just as confused in reality. "So why do you need my help?"

"How should I explain? Well, I want you to help me rehearse..."

"Me? Why can't you get Mel, or some other girl? I'm not exactly at my best right now."

"Yeah, but take a look at this script..." Nathan persisted, pulling several pages from his school bag and presenting them to her. "I think you could pull off some of her lines."

"You sure?"

"Just for the time being. They're still doing auditions for the other characters, even though they gave me the role without much thought. Hypocritical, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Jennifer replied with a nod of agreement. "...Wait, what does that word mean?"

Nathan lowered his head with a heavy sigh.


	6. What Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan finds himself the victim of a suspected conspiracy and tries to bargain his way out of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the song by Haddaway.

Nathan leaned back in his seat and turned up the volume on the cassette player in his car. He gave a relaxed smile just as a catchy hip hop song began to play, relieving his ears of the emotional ballads Melanie insisted they listen to whenever she was around.

_"Man, it feels great to hear music like this again, even if it does objectify women..."_

He decided to avoid paying too much attention to the lyrics while he let the hypnotic beat carry his mind away to a tropical paradise where all drinks were free and a beautiful girl hung around every street corner.

The fantasy was interrupted by the sudden and shrill voice of his mother as she strode out of the house to tap on the car window.

"Nathan!" She shouted several times before she finally gained his attention.

"What...Mom?" He asked, hastily winding down the window and turning down the volume upon seeing how impatient she looked.

"I need to borrow the car so I can go shopping!"

"Sure..."

Nathan sighed and stepped out of the vehicle to allow the woman to take the driver's seat. He slowly waved goodbye while she reversed from the driveway and drove off in the direction of the nearest grocery store.

A boy and girl, both in their preteens, charged forward and rammed themselves straight in his chest when he trudged through the front door. He let out a surprised gasp as they knocked him against the wall, before playful laughter broke out over how easily they'd caught him off guard.

"I'm gonna get you, you little brats!" He yelled as he gave chase to his younger siblings, inciting them to run away screaming and rush up the stairs in their search for refuge.

He gave up and headed back down to the kitchen after realizing it was pointless to hound a pair of elementary school kids over something so trivial. Instead, he exhaled heavily in exhaustion and made his way to the fridge for a can of soda, only to be mercilessly sprayed in the face by it's fizzy contents once he'd popped the tab open.

An anguished scream tore through the entire front section of the house seconds later, causing the two children upstairs to simultaneously wonder if they'd gone too far.

* * *

Nathan dribbled the basketball along across the court until he was an optimal distance away from the hoop. A quick glance around at the members of the opposing team closing in let him know that time was tight and that he couldn't afford to mess this goal up.

He took a deep breath and stretched his arms towards the net while bending his legs to lift himself into the air. Time seemed to slow down as he felt himself fly upwards until the hoop was close enough for him to toss the ball through it with ease.

As he fell back down to the floor, he had to throw his hands out to prevent the force from causing him to completely lose balance. The cheerleaders began to squeal excitement from the opposite side of the gym and he allowed himself no more than a second to enjoy his small victory.

It was only when several of his team mates left his side to get a look at the apparently injured Jennifer, that he realized the other girls were in fact screaming in alarm rather than joy.

He soon followed everyone else towards where the blonde lay stunned and motionless with her eyes still wide open. A couple of the other cheerleaders grew hysterical when she failed to respond to her name being called, before the sight of the still rolling basketball a few feet away convinced Nathan that the accident was his doing.

He looked away from the panicked scene in guilt and instead directed his gaze up towards the spot where Melanie was sitting. She gave him a smile of reassurance that proved effective in quelling much of the unease plaguing his mind.

* * *

It came as a shock when Nathan was pulled out of a science class by the principal during the middle of a pop quiz.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked defensively after being instructed to sit by the elderly man.

"Well Nathan, why don't you tell me your version of events first? I'm sure there's a good reason as to why a bag of marijuana was inside your locker."

"What?!" Nathan yelled, rising slightly from his seat in disbelief.

"A bag of marijuana."

"I know that! What I mean to say is, where's the proof? And who told you this?!"

The principal cleared his throat and produced a photo of an old brown bag resting comfortably inside an open locker. Nathan leaned forward for a closer look and recognized the number on the door as none other than his own.

"That's crazy. This must be some kind of trick..." He protested as he slumped in his chair and tried to maintain his sense of courage.

"If it's any consolation to you, we _are_ considering the possibility another student planted it in your locker, especially taking into account your history of good behaviour at this school."

"Well, I'm glad you don't think I'm a pothead, sir. Does this mean I'm free?"

"Unfortunately, no. You see, if this were a police investigation, you'd still be one of the prime suspects..."

"So, who else do you think might be responsible...?" Nathan asked, his voice faltering as his composure gradually began to fade.

"That's the problem. We have no idea."

A phone on the principal's desk rang and the older man calmly answered. Nathan was able to make out just enough of the ensuing conversation to learn that the police were also involved.

"I...I don't want to get expelled... or arrested..." He pleaded desperately to the man once the fateful phone call was over.

"Relax, son. Even if we were certain that your fingerprints were on it, the last thing we want to do is ruin the future of a kid like you. I'm pulling some strings, so that you can focus more on atoning for this little misdemeanor."

"Thanks sir...what do you want me to do to make up for it?"

"Good question. Donating some money to the upcoming fundraiser was what I had in mind..."

"I guess I could do that..."

"...And take place in some after school activity. In fact, the drama club is still trying to fill a couple of empty spaces. Does that interest you?"

"No, sir. Theater's just not my thing."

"Well then, take your time to decide. You may head back to that pop quiz you were taking. I'm sure your teacher will understand and allow you extra time to complete it."


	7. All I Wanna Do, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina's attempt to deliver justice for her friend doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you couldn't figure it out from the first chapter, the structure of this story is supposed to somewhat mirror that of the movie Pulp Fiction. As you go through each part, see if you can figure out the actual order in which major events take place.

_"I have to say, you look great tonight..." David murmured in admiration while he faced Tina on the opposite side of a candlelit table._

_"And you're gorgeous..." She crooned seductively as she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear._

_"It's too much. I just can't hold it in anymore." He spoke up abruptly, rising from his seat in a rush and approaching her side._

_"Dave, what's going on? Are you feeling okay?"_

_"Tina, we have to make love tonight." He said firmly as he knelt down and took her by the hand. "If we don't, I swear that the rest of my life will be filled with regret that I couldn't be with you..."_

* * *

"Tina, it's time for your speech! The whole class is waiting!"

"Huh? Is it already my turn, Mrs Phelps?"

"Yes, it is. We haven't got all day."

Tina stood up and reluctantly shook away her romantic fantasy, before grabbing her cue cards and making her way to the front to begin her presentation about how the fashion industry pressured girls to reach for unrealistic ideals.

She ended her speech a few minutes later with a straight face and returned to her seat in relief, despite being aware that she had utterly failed to sway any of her classmate's opinions.

"Well, Tina, that was a predictable choice of topic, if ever I saw one. Anyway, who's next? Ah, Joel Sullivan. Come on up!"

Much of the class went silent when the scruffy boy slowly rose and shuffled towards the board save for a loud male student by the name of Dylan who yelled out words of encouragement.

"Um...hi everyone..." Joel nervously began once Mrs Phelps had succeeded in convincing Dylan to stay quiet. "I'm here today to talk about violence in schools..."

 _"Violence and weapons, huh? That's pretty heavy stuff compared to what I chose. He's going to get high marks for sure..."_ Tina thought to herself in shame while listening to him speak from the back of the room.

She leaned back in her chair and instead tried to think about plans for the upcoming weekend, only to feel as if Joel's eyes were focused solely on her. The subtle smile that crept across his face seconds later creeped her out even more and she dropped her pen in fear, before deciding that she needed to get out of the room fast.

"Mrs Phelps!" She rudely blurted out as she raised her hand and interrupted Joel's speech. "I really need to use the bathroom. Can you let me go...please?"

"Fine..." The English teacher agreed with a roll of the eyes after a moment's consideration. Tina hurriedly left her seat and uttered words of gratitude before rushing out into the hall and taking off to find some fresh air.

* * *

"Hey David, it's me, Tina. Are your parents around right now?"

"Nah, they went out to get their passport photos taken." He explained casually while opening the front door wider to let her inside.

"That's good to hear, because there's something I really need your help with."

"And what's that?" David asked in uncertainty after he'd shut the door and guided her towards the couch.

"Do you have a spare camera I can use?"

"Yeah, I do. What do you need it for?"

"Taking pictures, duh..." She replied matter of factly.

"Of what?"

"That's what you're about to find out, if you'll let me use your backyard too. Oh, and it would also help if I could have something round and shiny, like a frisbee or a pot lid..."

"Well, this sounds like some crazy idea you have in mind. What are you going to drag me into next?"

"Actually..." She continued sheepishly. "If it's possible, could you also give me a lift to my school tonight? Dad says I should only practice driving during the day."

David paused right outside the kitchen and relented to her demands with a heavy sigh.

"I guess if it's all in the name of your personal safety, I'll have to comply..."

"Yes!" Tina squealed, jumping up from the couch in excitement and giving him a tight hug. "I knew you cared about me!"

"Alright, I do. But let go of me first. It's getting hard to breathe..."

* * *

The plan went quite smoothly with David's help and as he dropped her off outside her own house, she was barely able to contain her excitement, along with the desire to give him a kiss of gratitude.

She didn't move until he had completely exited the street, at which she dashed inside and headed straight towards the stairs, ignoring her father's questions along the way.

An early rising the next morning allowed her a rare glimpse at her parents' morning routines before they departed for their demanding but high income jobs.

She wondered on the way to school whether she would ever achieve the same level of financial success, it was obvious that much money would be needed if she hoped to have a large house and maintain her looks well into old age.

The gates were already open by the time she got there and it seemed amusing that she had gone through so much trouble to squeeze through a gap in the fence the night before.

Once inside, she went out of her way to ignore the janitor and waited until he was gone to find the locker she had so shamelessly defaced in order to get revenge for Jennifer.

A few moments of investigation caused her to freeze in horror however, as the realization that she'd gotten Chad's number wrong and had targeted the wrong person hit her like a slap to the face.

"Oh crap..." She whispered frantically, before the sound of footsteps right outside the doors incited her to take refuge in a nearby classroom.

The identity of the newcomer became clear a couple of minutes later when she saw Joel slowly walk past. She remembered his odd behaviour during English a couple of weeks prior and prayed that he wouldn't turn around and spot her.

Unfortunately, he did just that and as she felt his eyes upon her again, she figured the best thing to do would be to bravely stand her ground and stare back in the hope that he would chicken out first.

It worked and she exhaled in relief after he disappeared from her sight. She slumped into the nearest chair and looked up at the ticking clock, before deciding to wait a few minutes just to make sure it was safe to roam the hallways again.


	8. Creep, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie nails her church performance and basks in the achievement, only to uncover a shocking secret about her boyfriend.

Melanie slowly lowered her microphone as she finished her song, feeling glad that her ordeal was finally over.

She gave a grateful bow while most of the churchgoers stood up to applause, before stepping down from the stage to rejoin her parents.

"How was I?" She asked her mother as she sat down on the pew and awaited a response.

"You were wonderful."

"Thanks..."

She smiled and briefly turned away in an attempt to suppress her emotions, though a shadowy figure soon caught her eye and she blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

A young man in black stood alone near the entrance doors, smiling affectionately as he seemed to be waving at her. She glanced at her father and immediately noticed the resemblance.

"Uncle Earl?"

Both her parents stared in surprise and she regretted saying the first thing that entered her mind. A second look at the doors convinced her that she'd simply been imagining things, for her late uncle had disappeared almost as soon as he had appeared.

* * *

"Where's Jennifer?" Melanie asked as she joined Tina for lunch during an unusually quiet afternoon.

"I don't know, but she said she was trying out some drama thing. I guess that means she's doing fine."

"Drama? Is cheerleading not enough for her?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tina questioned judgmentally after taking a sip from her water bottle.

"No, it just seems a bit much. We do have exams at the end of this term..."

"Good point. I guess I should just forget about photography club then."

"Wait. Since when did you join an after school program?"

"About a few weeks ago..." Tina replied proudly. "I wanted to keep it secret from you a bit longer, but I guess it's out now."

"So, what kind of people are in this club?"

"Oh, they're mostly eccentric artsy guys, like the people on Blossom. If you want, I can even show you some pictures I took."

"That would be great..."

"Dear God..." Tina suddenly whispered in an urgent tone as her eyes widened. "It's him again..."

"Who?"

"Joel, that creepy stoner I told you about, who stares at me during English class."

Melanie turned in the direction that Tina was looking and saw nothing of suspicion, as far as she was concerned.

"I think you're just paranoid. You know that staring at things for long periods of time is typical stoner behaviour, right? The drugs fry their brains and turn them into zombies..."

"I guess you're right." Tina said with a sigh. "But then again, I can't take chances, can I? What if he really is out to get me?"

"Well, you could call someone if you find yourself in danger. That's a start. Plus, doesn't Jennifer walk with you a lot?"

"Yeah, she does. I really am overthinking things, aren't I?"

"I would hope so."

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Chad?"

The boy quickly sat down next to Melanie in the library and cleared his throat as if he were about to say something important.

"Since you're Jennifer's friend and all, I was hoping you'd know where I could find her. I really need to talk to her about stuff."

"Why should I tell you?" She muttered accusingly as she opened up her textbook. "You're the one who hurt her."

"Yeah, but I wasn't myself at the time. All my friends were watching, so I had to act tough."

"That's not an excuse. What about all the times when you were alone together?"

Chad paused and stared nervously at her for a while to consider her argument, before standing up from his chair in defeat.

"Damn it..." He cursed in exasperation as he stormed off and left her to continue studying.

* * *

A single note falling out of her locker while she opened it proved enough to raise her suspicions.

 _"Keep a close eye on Nathan. You never know, with all those girls that hang around him."_ She read silently, before clenching the slip of paper in her fist and tossing it into the nearest trash can.

It didn't take an idiot to guess who had likely taken the trouble to send her such a message, and she tried to dismiss her feelings of uncertainty by thinking about how the basketball season was long over.

Nevertheless, that train of thought soon derailed when she realized that Nathan had been contacting her a lot less recently, despite having every reason to do the opposite.

She impulsively retrieved her cell phone and called his number, only to be met with nothing but static.

* * *

The discovery of blonde strands of hair on the floor of Nathan's convertible raised her level of suspicion, though it was the sighting of him talking and holding hands with Jennifer that convinced her he was cheating.

She called Tina that afternoon after school to talk about the subject of her boyfriend's infidelity, only to be met with the other girl's protests that Jennifer would never do such a thing.

Melanie hung up when she could no longer argue against Tina's words of defence and decided it was better to take matters into her own hands.

She attended a party that weekend with the intention of getting away from the usual crowd she spent time with and focusing more on people outside her social circle.

She chatted and had drinks with students from other schools in the area, until she'd settled on a lonely looking boy whose name she'd already forgotten.

"Hey..." She casually spoke up as she approached him. "Want to join me outside?"

"Why not?" He agreed with a bored expression, before following her through a glass door.

They found an empty spot on the porch and sat down to stare up at the sky without exchanging words until they were both ready.

"You know, I think there's a spare bedroom upstairs. We can go there, if that suits you."

Melanie turned to look into the boy's eyes while processing his words and searching for the same feeling she experienced whenever she was with Nathan. To her dismay, all she found was indifference towards this person she'd considered having a quick fling with and decided to drop the pretence before things escalated.

"I'm just going inside for another drink. I'll be right back." She lied as she left the boy's side and went back into the house to reconsider her plans.

It seemed that actually cheating on Nathan was out of the question, thanks to her overpowering conscience, so she bitterly resigned herself to simply waiting and hoping that things would work out and he would come back to her in the end.

 _"I guess I still have the higher ground when it comes to morals..."_ She thought in an attempt to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing, though a feeling of dread arose over the possibility that she was entering the same trap that Jennifer had fallen into while dating Chad.


	9. Easy, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David makes an incredibly foolish blunder and is forced to deal with the humiliating results.

David grew increasingly tense the closer the minute hand approached six and he ran a hand through his hair under the illusion that doing so would ease his nerves.

_"Now that I think of it, why did I bother to clean up and dress nicely when I'm probably going to take my clothes off anyway? Oh right, first impressions are important. I don't want her to think I'm some kind of deadbeat."_

He heard a car pulling up outside and immediately jumped to his feet so that he could make his way to the door.

The bell rang a couple of minutes early and he took a deep breath as he opened up to meet eyes with his visitor.

He blinked and let his jaw drop in shock upon seeing the clownish makeup and large wig, before he blurted out the first thing that entered his mind.

"What the fuck? I thought you were a girl!"

* * *

"Well, aren't you a rude young man..." Laura said in disapproval while strutting past David and allowing him time to come to terms with the unexpected revelation.

"Why...why didn't you tell me the truth?!" He yelled in a panic as he paced back and forth, oblivious to the amused grin that was now on his visitor's face.

"You're not a very good reader, are you?"

"But you sounded different on the phone!"

"Well, so did you."

David paused and turned to look directly at Laura. He sighed and forced himself to maintain eye contact as a way of coming to terms with his mistake, before it became clear that there was still a way he could make his evening seem worthwhile.

"So, Laura... is it okay if I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of water will be fine."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

* * *

David immediately consulted the phone book again once he was in the kitchen and found that he had in fact failed to read the advertisement properly.

He slammed the book shut and just barely managed to push aside his sense of shame so that he could focus on the new plan he had in mind.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." He instructed upon returning to the living room with Laura's drink. "I have some business to take care of upstairs, but it will only be a few minutes."

"Sure. Take your time." Laura said calmly from her position on the couch. She uncrossed her legs, prompting him to instinctively avert his eyes before he left the room.

He retrieved all of his necessary camera equipment from upstairs and brought it down so that he could set up in the living room.

Laura's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion while she watched him at work. She placed her glass down and shifted forward a little.

"What are you doing? Why do you need a camera?"

"Why do I need one? Well, I figured since you're already here, I may as well try to get my money's worth."

"You mean you're going to film us? I think you should know I have a privacy policy..."

"Relax. I'm not filming us, I'm filming _you_."

"What?" Laura questioned in disbelief at both his proposal and the lens that was now directed at her face.

"You can start by talking about your basic interests and who you are. I'll begin when you're ready."

"I...I don't know what kind of idea you have, but I am not going to risk having my identity exposed."

"You sure? I don't think anyone will recognize you with that get up."

"I don't care. My word is the truth."

David sighed and stepped away from his mounted camera in desperation.

"Please? I need to do this for a project. You can cover your head, if that makes you feel better."

"Alright, fine..." Laura reluctantly agreed after a minute of consideration. David smiled in relief and went to find a light blanket to drape over her.

* * *

"...And we're done." David announced triumphantly as he stopped recording, feeling confident that he had enough footage to edit later.

Laura slipped the blanket off her head and stood up to get another drink while he packed up. The sight of her handbag resting inconspicuously in the corner caught his attention and he noticed upon further observation, a large bulge protruding from one side.

He considered going over to have a closer look, only to focus again on the task at hand when she returned. He folded his tripod and watched her unzip the bag to carefully pull out a wrinkled brown bundle.

"What's that?" He asked innocently, as she poured out some earthy green powder and rolled it up in a joint to be inhaled.

"Something I take every now and then to relax."

"Could I try it?"

She responded by giving a loud gasp as the substance travelled up her airways. David stared for several moments, well aware that he had only ever seen such things in the movies.

"I'll take that as a yes... " He said with a shrug when it became apparent that she was in a shallow trance and as such, couldn't care less if he helped himself too.

* * *

"Heh, Snickers..." He whispered to himself before laughing uncontrollably at what he now realized was quite an inappropriate name for a chocolate bar. He said the word again slowly to amuse himself while he tore open the wrapping and entered the living room to find somewhere to sit.

A single bite of the snack filled his mouth with an overwhelming combination of sweet chocolate and salty peanuts, leaving him wondering why all the other bars never tasted as good.

He spied Laura slumped nearby and knew that it would be selfish not to share any with her, so he broke off a small piece and placed it in her hand.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before he finally began to come down from his high. His surroundings returned to their original dull shades and the Snickers bar on the floor beside him no longer seemed like anything remarkable, though he could still vaguely remember the sensation it had given him.

The sight of Laura lying contorted on the floor with a puffy red face served to bring him crashing back into reality and he cursed out loud while running into the kitchen to dial an emergency number.

* * *

"This... this really isn't what it looks like..." David tried to explain to the paramedic in charge while the rest of the team injected adrenaline into her, only to resort to CPR when it yielded little results.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about this, son. I''ve seen far crazier things in my career and your little mistake doesn't even scratch the surface."

David turned away from the medical professional in shame and stared blankly at the woman doing compressions on Laura's chest.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked in concern before the sound of a strained gasp put his fears to rest.

* * *

David put on a black t-shirt and pair of shorts and made sure that he also had a knife and his grandfather's old gun stashed safely inside his backpack before leaving the house on a risky mission.

He got into his parents' spare car and drove all the way to the dense woods on the outskirts of town, where he parked in an inconspicuous spot and scoured the area for a quiet place to carry out his business.

An hour of waiting finally paid off when he saw a young boy shuffling slowly along in the distance like some sort of zombie.

He slipped on his sunglasses and cautiously approached the potential customer, tightening his grip on Laura's brown paper bag the closer he got to the teenager.

The boy turned to look at him in complete confusion and it was then that David knew he'd found an easy target.


	10. Loser, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel fights for his life in an unfamiliar environment.

_"Man, that was quick..."_ Joel thought to himself when he began to feel a buzz just minutes after taking in the contents of the paper bag he'd bought. A rumble in his stomach told him it was time to eat and he unzipped his bag, reaching inside to find a half eaten Mars bar that he couldn't remember packing for school.

Without any regard for the age of the unfinished snack or his own health, he took a bite and found that the chocolate bar was stale and had long since lost it's flavor. He nevertheless forced himself to eat it all, knowing it would likely be the last treat he'd ever have.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder once he was finished, before wandering deeper into the woods in search of a place where he could hide in peace.

It occurred to him that he hadn't at all taken the time to plan how he would go about his final business, and he felt the urge to slam his head against a tree until it left a bloody mark that would serve as one of the last remnants of his existence after he was gone.

He decided to refrain from such a gruesome action however, when he realized that while there were times when he greatly despised the sight of his own face, he wasn't quite ready to do anything that would permanently disfigure it and make him even more undesirable to those in his age group.

_"I guess if I have to go, I'm still going to do it with some dignity. The only problem is how..."_

He stopped once again to look through his school bag for something he could use, finding in dismay that a pair of scissors, a stick of glue and some correction fluid were the only things in there that were even remotely deadly.

After much consideration, his thoughts went back to the brown paper bag and he resigned himself to the notion that using it would be the easiest way out.

* * *

The further Joel walked, the stronger his paranoia of being watched grew. Every so often he would turn around and notice a dark figure shifting at the edge of his peripheral vision, leading him to wonder if the mysterious young man from before was actually stalking him and waiting for some kind of slip up.

 _"Leave me alone. I'm not gonna let you win..."_ He thought in defiance when he saw the shadowy apparition again and wished for nothing more than to have it disappear for good.

Whatever the thing was, it showed little sign of relenting in it's quest of following him, so he took a deep breath and tried to hold on to his courage, before taking a firm step forward.

His foot sunk into the ground without warning and he felt a stab of pain as he lost balance and used both hands to cushion his fall. He twisted his body around and was able to yank himself free after much effort, though he was left with only one shoe and a mountain of questions concerning what had just happened.

He swallowed deeply in an attempt to ease his now racing heart, only to hear an ominous snap from above as a large branch suddenly fell and landed just inches from his feet.

Such a sudden occurrence would have shocked anybody, though it was the long and worn out hangman's noose attached to the branch that turned his feelings of confusion into complete terror.

Without even taking the time to consider the person whose life had likely ended years before, Joel found himself fleeing in a direction opposite to which he came.

He tripped over several times in his panicked attempt to find safety, though on each instance he was able to get up again and continue running.

* * *

"Joel, what... what's happened to you?!" Barbara cried out in horror when she returned that evening to find him sitting calmly on the couch and watching TV, despite the large scratch mark on his face and the sock that had been dyed brown by dried blood.

She rushed to his side and he impulsively resisted her attempts to inspect his injuries, only realizing the extent to which he'd hurt himself when she specifically pointed everything out.

He finally felt the intense and delayed pain as he looked down at his shoeless foot, before agreeing in both reluctance and relief that driving him to the hospital would be a good idea.

* * *

"So, who's this guy?" Joel asked his adoptive mother while he looked through old photos on his third day of recovery. The pictures of her in loose, brightly colored clothes had come as a great surprise when he was so accustomed to seeing her with immaculately styled hair and dull business attire.

"A boy I knew years ago..." Barbara replied wistfully as she looked up from the book she was reading and directed her attention towards Joel while he held the album in his hands.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Sort of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We lost touch with each other a couple of years ago. I guess these days, he's busy doing his job and looking after the kids..."

"You had something with him, didn't you?" Joel cautiously probed when he observed a sadness in her eyes that reminded him of the time he'd seen a girl who was heartbroken over the loss of her boyfriend.

"You could say that."

"So...what happened between the two of you?"

"It's a little complicated. I guess I had feelings for him, but I didn't realize that until it was too late."

"And then what?"

"I eventually got over it and found someone else. Love doesn't last forever, unlike what some songs and movies might tell you."

"Are...are you trying to teach me some lesson about abstinence?" Joel asked in suspicion.

"No. I'm just saying that when you think you like someone, it's better to go out and take a chance while the feeling's still there."

* * *

Joel repeated the advice in his head as he checked his reflection in the mirror and mentally prepared himself to approach Tina so that he could confess his feelings.

It became clear that she would likely take a while to recognize him, thanks to the help he'd received from two unlikely allies whom had apparently formed some pact during the time he was absent.

As to what had gone on between them, he knew he'd probably find out the truth within a week or so. For now, he just had to focus on making the best impression he could on the object of his unrequited love and hope things wouldn't go wrong like they tended to do.

He found her standing outside the classroom where the photography club usually met and despite the other students standing around in the vicinity, he raised his hand and casually called out her name.

"Joel?" She said in surprise as she turned her attention towards him.

He opened his mouth to say the words that he'd been thinking about for hours, only to find himself unable to speak when a pleasant smile inexplicably sprung up on her face and she took his hand gently into her own.


	11. The Sign, Part II

"Man, this Othello guy actually seems pretty stupid..." Nathan commented out loud after reading through his lines a fifth time. "How could anyone believe someone who's so obviously evil?"

"Because he's insecure?" Jennifer suggested in response. "Some people would do anything to stay on top, and I guess that goes double if you started from the bottom."

"Let me guess, you know people like that?"

"Yeah... you're one of them..."

"Me? What makes you think that?"

"Trust me, everyone still remembers what you were like in grade school. We just choose not to bring it up because we know how embarrassing it is."

"Goddamn..." Nathan cursed in anguish as he recalled the days when his mother was the sole advisor concerning the length of his hair and the clothes he wore to school, an arrangement that often resulted in him being mocked for his tacky wardrobe.

* * *

_Jennifer and Nathan approached each other on a stage, both dressed in fancy period costumes while a crude painting of a Venetian canal served as a backdrop for the scene they were going to act out._

_"Hello, my Lady..." Nathan spoke up first as he took her by the hand. "How have you been lately?"_

_"I'm fine. Is something wrong, my Lord?"_

_"Your hand... it's so warm and moist. Have you been doing dirty things while I was away?"_

_"Othello!" Jennifer snapped at her co-star in shock. "Get your mind out of the gutter! I came here to talk about Cassio, that's all."_

_"Sorry..." Nathan apologized in shame "It must be this cold I have. Could you lend me your handkerchief?"_

_"You mean this?" Jennifer asked, pulling an ornate cloth out of nowhere._

_"No, not that one! I'm talking about the magic handkerchief that my poor Ma gave me as a memento on her death bed! Where is it?!"_

_"I don't know!" Jennifer cried while feigning anxiety. "We're supposed to be talking about your lieutenant, not your stupid heirloom!"_

_"Shut up!" Nathan yelled, his voice cracking while he tried to sound as angry as possible. "Why do you keep bringing up that pansy? Do you know how suspicious_ _you sound?"_

_"No..." Jennifer suddenly replied in a quiet and overtly innocent tone. "My thoughts about that man are nothing but pure..."_

* * *

_"My Lord?" Jennifer asked while she and Nathan were surrounded by several other people in costume._

_"What is it this time?"_

_"About Cassio..."_

_"No, not again!" Nathan shouted at the top of his lungs. "What is it about him that you just can't let go?!"_

_"Well... you did fire him for a pretty small mistake. I don't think that's fair..."_

_"Small mistake? He got drunk and tried to kill someone! That's inexcusable!"_

_Jennifer sighed in irritation at his now uncontrollable temper and growing jealousy, before continuing to speak despite the obvious risk she was taking._

_"Please, don't get me wrong when I say this, but I just want you both to get along with each other again. You know that I care about him a lot.. "_

_"See!" Nathan exclaimed in triumph while raising a hand to point at her accusingly. "You just admitted your own guilt!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_"Don't play innocent with me, woman!" He shouted, before slapping her in the face and sending her stumbling backwards._

_"Ow..." Jennifer whimpered as she regained balance and rubbed her cheek. "How could you hit me in public when I've been nothing but loyal? Answer me, my Lord!"_

* * *

"Great job. I knew that casting you two would be a good choice."

"Uh...thanks, Mrs Phelps..." Nathan said sheepishly, wanting nothing more than to change out of his stifling costume as soon as possible. "Can we pack up now? It's almost time..."

"Sure, why not? I think we could call it a day."

Jennifer and Nathan joined the rest of the cast behind the stage to remove their costumes and go back to being themselves.

They met each other outside again later, where a light drizzle had begun to fall. Jennifer stretched out her open palm and tilted her head to get a better sense of the rain.

"Is your Mom picking you up?"

"No..." She replied as she turned to look at him. "She's been twice as busy ever since the divorce..."

"So, how are you getting home?"

"I usually walk or take the bus."

"You have an umbrella?"

"No."

"Would you like a lift?"

"Thanks, but you can go on ahead. I'll be fine."

"You sure? Everyone else is gone, so we don't have to worry about rumors..."

She paused to consider his proposal, before a sudden downpour convinced her that being inside a car would be preferable.

* * *

Jennifer realized she was feeling a little more worried than was expected when Joel, a boy she knew from Science disappeared for a few days without notice.

Naturally, several explanations sprung up amongst those in her year level, ranging from him coming down with the flu to an actual suicide attempt.

She was fortunately relieved of her fears when he returned to school on Friday, looking a little tired and pale but otherwise still in good health.

In the cafeteria at lunchtime, she once again noticed the way he gazed at Tina and it occurred to her that she had the resources necessary to help him get what he wanted.

A plan formed in her mind while she watched him from afar, though she knew that getting his consent would have to be the first step.

She chose to go about it by covertly passing a note to him in class and to her surprise, she received an affirmative reply towards the end of the period.

* * *

A quick call to Nathan the following weekend explaining her plans and how he could be of assistance meant that the second phase was complete.

She then notified Joel as to where and when the three of them would meet, before ending her session on the phone so that she could go downstairs to make amends with her younger brother.


	12. What is Love, Part II

Nathan sat at a large table accompanied by fellow members of the basketball team, ready to begin having lunch when he caught sight of Melanie walking past some feet away.

"Hey, Mel!" He called out, only to be ignored as she continued on without giving him a single gesture or look of recognition.

"Man, that was cold..." One boy remarked upon observing her behaviour. "Did you piss her off or something?"

"No..."

"You sure?"

Nathan paused to reconsider his answer while the other boys stared at him in pity. It didn't take long to realize Melanie had been giving him the cold shoulder for days and he'd been too deeply in denial to acknowledge that something was wrong.

* * *

He lay awake in bed that Friday evening long after his younger siblings had fallen asleep, retracing his recent words and actions in the hope of discovering a reason behind Melanie's indifference.

An unexpected phone call forced him to put his thoughts on hold as he sat up to answer.

"Hey, who is this?"

_"It's me, Jennifer. Is it okay if you meet me amd Joel at the mall tomorrow at ten?"_

"Sure. I think I can make it."

_"Thanks. You'll bring some cash as well, won't you?"_

"Of course I will. Bye..."

He placed the receiver down and went back to figuring out where he'd gone wrong, while choosing to let his business with Jennifer wait until the next morning.

* * *

"Shit..." Joel cursed in shock and disbelief as he saw his reflection in the rear view mirror of the convertible. "What have you done to me? I look like Vanilla Ice..."

"Trust me, you don't..." Jennifer insisted while she handed him a spare brush so that he could comb out remaining loose hairs.

Nathan couldn't help but grin as his two passengers got into a tussle over the correct way to brush that led to them playing tug of war.

"God, you're just like my little brother!" Jennifer scolded upon winning the struggle and taking the brush to Joel's now short hair.

She tucked it safely away in a small case once she was finished, signalling to Nathan that it was time to leave the car park and head home.

* * *

"You and Tina, huh? I never would have guessed..."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Joel asked nervously upon noticing the critical look on Nathan's face and remembering how boys like Chad tended to act around him.

"No, it's just..." He began to reply before stopping to hold his tongue. "She likes the tall and mysterious type, which you don't exactly fit..."

"Oh, don't listen to him, Joel." Jennifer countered. "Tina's not that uptight. She'll make an exception if you look nice enough."

"So, you're saying that I should try to make a move on her?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't go too far, it'll be fine."

"And if she doesn't like me?"

"Then you'll have to try another girl..."

"Okay..." Joel muttered shyly as he shrunk to the edge of the car and leaned against the window.

Nathan made sure the car was in a stable position before turning off the engine and letting go of the steering wheel.

"Are you sure about this plan, Jennifer? It sounds pretty crazy..."

"Yeah, but not as crazy as us both acting in a school play. Who would've thought that could happen?"

"So, are you ready for next week?"

"I hope so..."

"Well, same he-"

"Nathan!" A fourth voice loudly cried out, driving all three occupants of the vehicle into a state of shock.

Nathan froze in his seat and wasn't sure how to respond as Melanie approached, a combination of confusion and despair on her face at the sight of Jennifer sitting beside him.

"I can explain!" He yelled while impulsively yanking on the nearby door handle with the intention of leaving the vehicle. His foot hit the concrete as he stepped out, only to fall speechless when Joel spoke up before he could.

"Hey..." The boy greeted with an innocent wave from the back seat. "You have to believe him. This really isn't what it looks like."

"Who are you?!" Melanie exclaimed as her eyes fell on the apparent stranger. Any sadness on her face was soon replaced by utter surprise and Nathan knew it was finally safe to explain the truth.

* * *

"Don't get me wrong for saying this, but you look great in that costume. I almost feel bad about pretending to stab you."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the compliment while straightening out the white dress she was wearing.

"Whatever. Let's just get over this nightmare so we can go back to what we're actually good at."

"Sure..." Nathan agreed with a shrug, producing a prop knife to show that he was ready for the final scene.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. See you in a few minutes..." She said with a pleasant smile before slipping through the curtains and allowing him some time alone.

 _"Melanie will probably be thrilled to see me act out the murder..."_ He thought in morbid amusement while remembering the directions concerning how he was supposed to time each knife blow.

* * *

He met Melanie out in the lobby after the performance was over and gave her a hug of gratitude for showing up to support him despite all that had happened between them.

"So, do you want to stop by my place tonight?" He asked after letting go of her.

"My parents are waiting for me outside, so I guess the answer is no..." She admitted after quickly glancing behind herself. "But, there is always the prom to look forward to..."

"Crap, I almost forgot about that! Have you found a dress to wear?"

"Relax, I've got all my things under control. You only need to worry about yourself."

* * *

"So, where to from here?" Melanie asked seductively as she slipped into the seat beside Nathan so that they could leave junior prom early.

"We're going to my house, remember? There's no way in hell we'll be able to get a room to ourselves at your place."

"But what about your little brother and sister?"

"Them? They should be asleep by now. As long as we keep it quiet, they won't even notice a difference."

"Well... then what about your Mom?"

"The same thing goes for her. Be as quiet as you can."

"Okay, you've got me. Your place it is, then."


End file.
